Love Story
by TivaLover2010
Summary: this is just A tiva story that i came up with PLEASE REVIEW IT!
1. Chapter 1

Tony sat at his desk look down at the time. It was 7:56 in the morning, he just got into work 10 minutes ago with Ziva by his side.

He was waiting for the clock to hit 8, the desk next to Ziva was empty it didn't look touched since when they were in Saturday morning it was the last time they saw the boss.

"He's going to be late for the first time in however many years I have worked with him he's going to be late! I'M HERE BEFORE HIM!" Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony.

"the only reason that you're here is because I ca-" Ziva stopped and went down to looking at the computer again.

"You did what Ziva?" Mcgee said the first thing since they walked in this morning. Ziva looked around and quickly came up with a lie.

"oh I called him and told him not to be late for work I would personally go over there and kill him with my bare hands."

Tony smiled at how great Ziva was at making up a lie just like that. "HA! IT'S 8:00!" tony hardly had the words out of his mouth when Gibbs came walking down the stairs from M-TAC.

"Shit." Tony mumbled under his breathe.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down he grabbed some papers that were there got up again and started passing them out.

"Read this when you're packing for LA. The team needs us again; we leave in 2 hours we will meet at the airport in 1 hour. Go home and pack, Tony you're in a room with Ziva just making sure you know so that you can sort out who gets the Pull out bed."

Tony smiled with happiness as soon as the two names were put together.

"Okay boss, we will make something work" the team got up and went their different ways.

McGee walked off to see ducky and Gibbs went to see the director.

Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk he looked into her brown eyes.

"Z I love you, you know that right." Tony said smiling.

"Tony keep your voice down! We can't let everyone find out what's going on, I will kill you if you tell people."

Tony smiled at what his amzing girl friend was telling him even though she just threaded to kill him.

"Ziva, you know it's not that big of a deal! Gibbs has broken rule 12 many times before!."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"oh my god Tony you're a dork!" she smiled.

They walked over to the elevator and got in Tony pressed the button for the first floor of the NCIS building.

When they got to the first floor they got out walked to Tony's car.

Everyone thought that they were sharing a car because Ziva's was broken, that was just something that they made up so no one would find out it's because Ziva hasn't been home in 4 days.

Tony drove to her house she went in and grabbed the bag that she had just in case the team was called away like this.

Everyone on the team had one, well all except for Tony. He ran in and got everything together when Ziva waited in the car, when he came out he got in and turned on the car they zoomed off to the Air port.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was sitting in the directors office, it seemed like yesterday that him and the director were reunited. It had been 2 years since Jenny "Died in Florida." It was all a big scam nothing happened there. She needed to be dead for her own good till everyone that wanted her dead was killed. Since La Grenouille was killed because of Jenny there was many people after her. Gibbs thought that she would of let him know considering what happened between them, She loved him and he loved her. "Jenny can you hurry I told the team to meet us at the airport and if I'm not there DiNozzo will not let me live it down! Would you just get your stuff so we can take off?" Jenny smiled at gibbs. "calm down gibbs! I love you but your very inpatient!" she leaned over and kissed him. "Jenny please hurry!" he said with a smile. "okay gibbs I'm ready. Let's go, oh and why don't you let McGee have a room alone so me and you can be together" she said with a smile. Gibbs looked around he knew that breaking is own rules weren't good but he knew that he loved jenny it's as close as he has gotten since Shannon's death. "I might that might make it seem to out there that were together" Jenny rolled her eyes. "fine gibbs whatever you want you're very picky you know. Come on you don't want to be late" there was silence till Gibbs and The director got into Gibbs car. "Jenny I'm sorry, I'll tell McGee that I'm sharing a room with you. Okay, I just thought that would want to keep sneaking around." Gibbs smiled at Jenny. "Bite Me Jethro." Gibbs looked at the road and continued smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 !

McGee was the first at the airport, Abby standing by his side. Gibbs was the second to arrive with the director. "McGee there has been a change in plans as you probably already figured out. Abby is coming with us too, the director will be tagging along you will be paired with Abby and I will be with the director" Gibbs looked at Jenny she smiled at him and nodded. Tony and Ziva came rushing into the airport. "sorry boss seeing as ziva doesn't have a car I had to run to her house it took her forever to get ready" he said rolling her eyes. "I am very sorry Gibbs it will not happen again." Gibbs opened his mouth to say something when the director cut him off. "We should get going to our flight now, were late as it is we should go get our seat, Gibbs has the tickets. Jethro please hand out the tickets."


	4. Chapter 4

When they were all passed through security they took their seats. Tony and Ziva were a few rows back from McGee and Abby. In first class Gibbs and Jenny were sitting on a couch, Jenny had fallen asleep when the plane started to take off. She moved around a few times when Gibbs bent down to get his Laptop. When he was done she settled on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, he typed to McGee with one hand. "I'm in first class McGee where are Tony and Ziva get one of them to get out their laptops so I can brief you." He typed to McGee in the chat box on the bottom of his screen. Jenny woke up just after he sent it. "Did I wake you up I was trying not to. I'm just getting ready to brief the team." Jenny looked up at him and smiled. "No you didn't wake up Jethro. I woke up alone, we hit a little bit of turbulence and I woke up. I'll read what you're typing so you can brief me too." Gibbs smiled. She was the only one that could call him Jethro and get away with it, besides Ducky. Gibbs started typing to the team as soon as Tony signed on. "Tony is Ziva with you or is she away from the seat." Tony started typing to the boss. "Yeah, she's here" Tony looked over at Ziva who was also sleep but he really didn't want to wake her up. She looked beautiful and peaceful when she slept. More beautiful then she was when she was awake. He knew that he had to wake her up. "Z, wake up." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead seeing as there was no one around that could tell on them. "Tony what do you want?" she said with her eyes closed. "Gibbs wants to brief us and you need to be awake to read the conversation on the chat." Ziva got up and fixed her shirt it was all twisted up from her moving around in the seat. Gibbs was still typing everything into the team. McGee and Abby were down in the seat laughing Tony and Ziva could hear them. Tony opened up another chat and typed to McGee. "Stop flirting with Abby McDork we all know that she likes you and you like her!" he sent a face with their tongue sticking out after that. McGee typed back. "Bite me Tony. Anyways, why is Gibbs with the director and why did he want Abby to come?" McGee thought that Tony would know. "I have no idea, what is going on with it all I know is I can't wait to get off this plane, I'm dying back here. Gibbs and Jenny are up in first classing living the life." Tony typed to McGee. Finally they got a message from Gibbs, Tony opened it up and read it out to Ziva. "The team in LA needs us to help them find one of their agents, he is presumed dead. He has been missing for 3 weeks now. They know that were the best so they want us there helping them. Abby is here because she is one of the best forensic Specialists in the country that's why they wanted you on the case. Ducky will also be joining us if we need him he's just waiting for the director or me to call him. Only 10 minutes left on the flight me and the director will meet you after we went through Security. We all got our own cars same pairs as the rooms and the flight seats." Gibbs sent the message then closed off the chat leaned down and put the lap top back into his bag. Jenny cuddled into him for the remainder of the flight. Tony and Ziva talked about how they were going to tell Gibbs they were going out, and McGee and Abby just joked around. Soon enough they were telling them to put their seat belts on and remains seated.


End file.
